There´s A Calm Surrender
”You know you love me”. “Do I know that? Yes, I do”. Several years had passed since the top cops of the ZPD had said those words to each other during their daily patrol on the streets. Ever since they had said those words, a spark inside both of them was slowly lighting up into flames. After knowing each other for a long time, there was no turning back for Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Loyalty, care and understanding had forged their friendship into love, and strong kind of love too. Their relationship still had the same feel of partnership and playful banter every once in a while, but its more tender and selfless side was now in charge. It was like it was built out of the best parts of both romance and friendship. Today, the two were driving home on the same streets where they had said those words to each other years ago. This day had been way more important than that had been, though. Nick had taken the rabbit to a café to enjoy cake and ice cream as well as to the movies, where they had seen the swashbuckler movie Bark of Zorro together. As the film had ended, Nick had done something he had waited for a long time to do. “Thanks a lot, Nick. There´s nothing more that I could´ve wished for. You´re the only one whose proposal I´d say yes to”, Judy sat next to Nick on the car, clutching a beautiful diamond ring in her paw. She had just accepted Nick´s proposal after the movie. “Thanks to you, too. You´re going to make me the happiest fox in the city, I´m sure of it”, the fox patted the rabbit on her forehead. First Judy had given him a wonderful friendship and job as her partner, and now her heart belonged to him too. Nick had given her everything as well that he could every time she needed it. After a life full of disappointments and heartbreaks, Nick was overjoyed when he discovered that those wouldn´t happen to him again after starting a relationship with his soulmate. The fox had also brought out the most selfless and heroic sides in Judy ever since they had met. She would never have become the rabbit that made the world a better place without him. Soon, the car had been parked at the backyard of their apartment. Holding paws, Nick and Judy went back home. “Such a beautiful and warm night. A perfect date for your proposal indeed”, Judy smiled, putting the lights and the air conditioning on. From the window, she could see how it had gotten dark outside, stars shining on the sky and even fireflies were at their part of the city. “You´re right. Looks like the Hopps family will get even bigger than it already is when I become a part of it”, Nick chuckled, drinking a soda. “It will, but you´re always welcome to be a part of it. My parents and siblings know how much you mean for me. And in time, we´ll have a family of our own too”, Judy said. The moments that day had put her in a very romantic mood, which gave her an idea. From the look on her face, Nick could understand what she was thinking. The rabbit put out the lights, leaving only a single candle burning on the table. She put on a radio there too, which started playing a classic love song. The quiet, tender beats in Nick´s heart started pounding louder. This night was certainly worth celebrating after his successful proposal. ''There´s a calm surrender to the rush of day ''When the heat of a rolling wind can´t be turned away ''An enchanted moment, and it sees me through ''It´s enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you Judy got out of her blouse and pants. In the darkness lit by a single candle, her curvaceous body and feminine face looked incredibly beautiful to Nick. He was getting out of his clothes already as well, feeling a desire to be close to the rabbit woman and hold her with affection. ''And can you feel the love tonight ''It is where we are ''It´s enough for this wide eyed wanderer ''That we got this far ''And can you feel the love tonight ''How it´s laid to rest ''It´s enough to make kings and vagabonds ''Believe the very best Her eyes closed, Judy gave a blissful smile as Nick slowly slid off the rabbit´s bra and undergarments, helping her too get into her natural state while caressing her back. A blush was on her face as she was ready Wrapping her paws around his neck and nestling her chest against Nick´s, Judy didn´t say anything. She looked just into Nick´s eyes with the burn inside of her growing. Nick knew that burn, for it was the same feeling that brought light into his darkness in his life. Both of them had kept that feeling hidden for some time in the beginning, but eventually realized that embracing is was for the best. ''There´s a time for everyone, if they only learn ''That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn ''There´s a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors ''When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours The gaze on Judy´s face turned more beautiful and enticing. Thumping her paws against the sofa in bliss, she could soon feel Nick kissing her on the mouth lovingly. ''And can you feel the love tonight ''It is where we are ''It´s enough for this wide eyed wanderer ''That we got this far ''And can you feel the love tonight ''How it´s laid to rest ''It´s enough to make kings and vagabonds ''Believe the very best ''It´s enough to make kings and vagabonds ''Believe the very best Every time they felt love like that, it gave them more strength to carry on in their lives. With all the dangers and adventures they faced together, it was for the better that Nick and Judy spent affectionate moments with each other. Judy blinked her eyes as Nick had placed his strong paw around her womanly waist. While she was more of a career person, she too wished she could find someone that she could be with out of genuine love, not out of necessity. With Nick, her heart had made the right decision. “The first union between a fox and a rabbit…it´s great that the rules of our world have changed since we preyed on your kind”, Nick thought. “With love, even the most fearsome predator can overcome his nature. That´s just how it is”, Judy said while Nick stroked her belly. “I don´t know. I still have a taste for rabbits…but a different kind of taste this time”, the fox laughed and licked the cheek of his betrothed gently. She giggled in return. “Still the same sly fox I know and love”, Judy cuddled with his tail. This was one night the two would be spending more intimately and much closer to each other than before. And it would get even better during the night of their wedding. “I love you too. Goodnight, beautiful bunny”, Nick managed to whisper before falling asleep while holding Judy tight. A seed of kindness and friendship had blossomed into a tree of love and passion for the heroine of Zootopia and her fox. Category:What if-scenarios Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Songfics Category:Stories inspired by The Lion King Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Love Stories